1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of aluminum alloy conductors. This invention also relates to the field of directional solidification and coupled eutectic growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aluminum conductor art is a crowded one as a result of the great interest shown in this area over a long period of time. Typical of the prior art in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,969 and 3,830,635. These patents disclose aluminum alloys which contain small percentages of nickel and cobalt. Another piece of prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,917 which discloses an aluminum-iron alloy which is cast and processed to produce a microstructure which contains intermetallic particles of Al.sub.3 Fe. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,260; 3,725,309; 2,214,432; 3,576,832 and 3,676,111.
Another related piece of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,548. This patent discloses the process which involves the directional solidification of aluminum alloys, which contain transition metals, to produce the fibrous microstructure containing from 5-20% by volume of the intermetallic component. This solidified article is then mechanically worked to produce sheet and the long axis of the fiber segments lie in the plane of the sheet. No suggestion of electrical conductor applications is made.
The prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,411 discloses an aluminum alloy and continuous wheel type casting and rolling process whereby moderate strength (12-24.times.10.sup.3 psi) and conductivity (50-63%) conductor wire is produced. Ductility values of 12-30% are achieved only after an annealing operation which reduces the drawn wire's tensile strength.